Stuck In the Friend Zone? Or Not?
by Lady Jacinda MacLeod
Summary: John Bender has two months left of full detention. Saphira Cavanaugh just moved to town and is stuck with him all that time. A friendship builds between the two outcasts. Can a Criminal get out of the New Girl's "Friend Zone?" Rated T until further notice
1. Saturday After Last

**Hello Readers! I know I shouldn't be starting a new story when I should be continuing previous stories. But I couldn't get this one out of my head after watching the movie. So I bring forth this story for your pleasure. Please read and review. Also, I know this may be a short chapter, but I promise I'll bring more to the table. Blessed Be. Lady J**

Chapter 1

John Bender

Saturday, March 31st, 1984

Damn . . . It's Saturday; time for detention at school yet again. So fuckin' pissed at that princess, Claire Standish. I get out of the shower after hopping out of bed and stripping to my birthday suit. Yea, even John Bender has to shower. As the water rushes around me, I start thinking about this past Monday, that damn rainy day.

_Monday, March 26, 1984_

_She was with her "_clique"_ talking about the events of their weekend. I smiled and pulled her aside. Her eyes were full of surprise and shock. "Hey princess," I say as I leaned down to kiss her. Suddenly, I felt cold fingertips on my mouth. I opened my eyes and saw disgust in her eyes and body language. "What the hell?"_

"_You can't do this with me Bender," she said in a cold voice. "Whatever happened Saturday meant nothing to me." Her eyes moved to my ear. "I'd also like my earring back."_

_I feel a growl form in my chest. I took the earring out of my ear. "You want it back?" I sneered. "Then fetch." I turned on my heels and threw the earring into the trash._

_Her face was in shock. "You son of a bitch!" she screamed._

"_No Claire. . ." I turn to face her. I then repeat words from Saturday. "Fuck you! You fucking bitch!" Her face was shocked._

I still remember her calling me what she did. Her voice was still ringing in my ears. I turn and see that it's getting close to seven. Shit! Eight hour hell here I come. I dress and pull my jackets on. I grab my shades and shoes, and head out the door. The torture chamber awaits. As it will for the next two months.

I get to school after two cigarettes, which equals out to ten minutes in my case. I waltz into the library and get into my usual position. Two chairs facing each other, one for my feet and the other for my ass. I pull off my shades and toss them on the table. Three more people came in after me; a Bible thumper boy, a cheerleader, and her football player boyfriend. Great, I think to myself. Detention with the preps. I look behind me and see Allison from last Saturday; she looked like another prep. She and Tighty-Fighty must be together still. Lucky bitch. She actually found someone that cares for her. Then "Dick" Vernon came in the room. And suddenly, another girl walks in. I look up and suddenly my attention is grabbed. Her hair was a pretty auburn color with highlights of caramel, which framed her oval shaped face perfectly with her curls. She wore fitted jeans, a burgundy tank top, leather jacket and combat boots. My kind of girl. Very interestingly indeed, my kind of girl

"Ah," said Dick, "late are we, Miss . . .?" He stares her down, and she says nothing to him. "I'm expecting a name Miss."

"Cavanaugh . . ." she drones and sits at a table close to mine.

"I'll see you next Saturday then, Miss Cavanaugh," said Dick. "You'll get to join our resident Mr. Bender."

"Come on Dick," I cut in, "she didn't mean to be five seconds late. Give her a break."

"That's another on for you Bender," he says and points his finger. "And you too Cavanaugh." She looks up, her eyes widen. He then explained the rules and left.

"So . . ." I start up, breaking the silence. "What shall we do first?"


	2. Disturbances and Introductions

**Thanks so much for all the reading, reviewing, and favorite/follow-ing. I just finished this one so I figured I'd already update. I plan on updating every week, maybe even twice a week. I'm thrilled y'all are enjoying my story. We still have a long way to go. So keep reviewing and loving my character. This may also be another short chapter. I promise I'll be better at writing longer ones. Blessed Be. Lady J**

Chapter 2

Saphira

Detention, the worst thing I could ever be put in. Two days in school and I get a detention for helping someone. I look up at the clock. Its 8:15, seven hours and forty five minutes left in hell. I take my jacket off and set it on the table. I suddenly felt all eyes on me. I look up and see four sets of eyes watching me.

"Snoop much?" I roll my eyes and open my old looking journal and another notebook. I start writing in that notebook. Then I hear a chair move. I look up and see its "Bad Boy" Bender. What the hell does he want? "Can I help you?"

"Whatcha workin' on?" he asks while looking in my family's book. I snatch it away and put it up. "Feisty much?" He puts a finger to his mouth and sucks on his paper cut.

"It's none of your fuckin' business," I retort. I shove the book into my bag and zip it up. "Mind leaving me alone?"

He snorts, and then moves to the center of the room. ""So, brainless and Bible thumper. Wanna get these girls to drop their pants and impregnate them?" I roll my eyes as he says that.

"You'll go to Hell for having sex before marriage," the shy boy says. I smile a little, knowing he's probably scared to talk. "It's immoral."

"Well," says Bender, "I know there's at least one virgin in this room. So let's start there." He looks at Brock, the football player. "You a virgin?" he asks with obvious sarcasm.

"Of course not," Brock answers, while wrapping his arm around the cheerleader. "I've done it with Amber-Lynn all the time." The cheerleader, Amber-Lynn, just kept smiling. Slut indeed.

Bender then turns to me. "How 'bout you Cavanaugh? You a virgin?" I roll my eyes and play with a tendril of hair. "Ah, silent treatment, or you don't want to admit you aren't a virgin."

"Why should I answer you?" I ask. "It's not like you give a flying fuck about any of this." I cross my arms over my chest.

"Alright then Cavanaugh," he says as he moves closer to me. "What's your name new girl?" I roll my eyes and stay quiet. "Well, I'll start the introductions and we can go around introducing ourselves. John Bender." He turns to the kid with the Bible. "What's your name thumper?"

The boy glared a little. "Samuel. Samuel Jacob Turner." I give him a small smile.

Bender nods to the girl in the back, I think her name is Allison, and everyone knew Brock and Amber-Lynn. "Alright, it's your turn New Girl. Dish it up."

I sigh. "Fine. You wanna know my name? It's Saphira. Saphira Elizabeth Cavanaugh." I rest my arms on the desk and put my chin on my hands. I'm so ready to fuckin' leave.


End file.
